High School Reunion
by DayDreamingFairy
Summary: Ten years after graduation, Bella goes to her high school reunion. Is Edward still the unattractive nerd he was back then, and what other surprises will this night bring her? Rated M: Lots of graphic lemons. Originally a one-shot written for the 2012 Public Lovin' Contest!
1. The Reunion

**Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by ****GossipLips , JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary**

- PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com -

_**Beta-ed by theotherbella**_

* * *

******High School Reunion**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you're making me go," I tell Alice as we're in my car, driving to Forks. Tonight is our high school reunion, organized in Forks High School, a place I haven't set foot in since graduation. I have a lot of great memories from high school, but I don't necessarily want to see all those people again.

"Come on, it's going to be fun," she answers excitedly. "It's been ten years, aren't you happy to see all our friends?"

"Everyone hated us," I retort incredulously.

"Only the girls did," she replies proudly, as if it was a good thing. Alice and I were, for some reason that I still can't comprehend, rather popular with boys. And as a result, most of the girls hated us. It never affected us too much; we had each other so we never needed any other friends. And ten years later she's still the most important person in my life. "I can't wait to see how everyone turned out," she continues pensively and stays silent for a moment. I see her fidgeting in her seat next to me, opening her mouth to speak but closing it before saying a word.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Do you think Jasper will be there? I wonder if he's still as hot."

"God, I can't believe you're still thinking about that guy," I exclaim. She was madly in love with Jasper Cullen, although he never even looked at her. Everyone knew it, except maybe Jasper himself. "Why would he be there, anyway? He was a year older, it's not his reunion," I try to reason her before she gets her hopes up.

"Maybe he'll be here with his brother," she replies hopefully.

"Right, his little brother was in our class," I remember vaguely. "What was his name again? Edmund, Edward?" I ask and the memory comes back instantly. When she turns to me with a huge smile on her face I know she remembers it, too.

"Nerdward," we both shout at the same time and burst out laughing. His brother was one of the most popular guys, but Edward was always by himself, listening to his iPod or reading a book. He was tall and skinny, with big glasses, pimples on his forehead and weird hair. He was the student that most of the school used to make fun of.

"Poor guy," I admit apologetically when we stop laughing.

"High school must've been horrible for him," Alice says, and we keep talking and laughing all the way to Forks, reminiscing of our high school memories and all the fun we had back then.

We stop by my father's house before joining the party. I haven't seen him in a while and we eat dinner together. We go to my old bedroom to get ready, and Alice insists that we put on dresses and high heels, as if we were going to a club. She wants us to look our best tonight, because it's the whole point of these reunions anyway: showing people how successful, accomplished and attractive you are, even ten years later. Honestly, we don't have to try too hard; we are in fact successful and accomplished. And in that tight black dress, with my long curl falling on my shoulders, I really look good.

We take our time on purpose, so that everyone will already be there when we arrive. I unconsciously park the car at the same spot I used to, and we walk into the building. It feels weird being inside these walls, familiar but different somehow. Alice is bubbling with anticipation, and her energy is infectious. We enter the room where everyone has already gathered, and all eyes turn to us. I quickly scan the room and almost everyone is here, I think; or maybe I just don't remember some of them. We move to the side of the room, heading straight to the drinks.

"Hi, ladies," a girl chimes behind us, and I recognize Jessica's voice before I even turn around. Alice has her nose all crunched up, and I'm not sure whether it's the questionable taste of the punch or Jessica's voice she dislikes the most.

"Hi, Jess," I answer, although not as cheerfully as her.

"I'm so happy to see you, it's awesome that everyone's here. Lauren didn't come, though; she probably thought she was too good for this," she starts talking really fast. Alice throws me a knowing look; she didn't change at all, she's still the queen of gossip. "Did you see Victoria? She's over there, she gained like a hundred pounds, and she doesn't look good. Oh, and Mike Newton just got divorced, apparently. I think I'm going to give him my number, he's still yummy. Didn't you guys date for a while?" She finally stops long enough for me to answer.

"Yes, we did. It didn't work out," I answer vaguely, not willing to get into too much detail and provide her with the topic of her gossip for the night.

"Oh, good," she continues absent-mindedly, and at some point I just stop listening to her. I let my eyes search the room for someone I'd actually want to talk to, and I stop when I see the former head of cheerleaders. I nudge Alice and gesture for her to look at the other end of the room.

"That's Rosalie Hale?" She exclaims, interrupting Jessica's monologue.

"Yes," she answers excitedly, "as pregnant as you can get. Emmett said they're expecting twin girls."

"They're still together?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, married and everything; they're the perfect cliché of high school sweethearts. They're cute together, they look really happy," she adds longingly. I keep my eyes on Rosalie, and she's glowing. She moves a little to her side and grabs Emmett's arms for him to follow her. Behind him is a tall man with untamed light brown hair in a leather jacket and faded jeans. He's scratching the scruff on his square jaw, and seems to enjoy the attention of the half a dozen girls hanging on his lips. I can't blame them; he's the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life.

"Who's that?" I ask Jessica, who surely knows who this guy is. She follows my gaze and chuckles.

"You don't recognize him?" She asks, although it doesn't really sound like a question, and I just shake my head in response. "Nobody did, at first. It's Edward Cullen."

"That's Edward Cullen?" Alice almost shrieks. "Greasy hair, big glasses, no fashion style whatsoever, weird attitude Edward? Nerdward?"

"No fucking way," I add, astounded.

"Yes, that's the guy," she answers. "Although now it's more hot as hell, panty-dropping smile and just fucked hair Edward. All the girls here have their claws all over him; I won't even try," she comments dryly, and before we can answer, she starts walking away. "Oh, Mike is alone. See you later, girls."

"The guy is really hot, seriously," Alice whispers as we can't take our eyes off him.

"Yes," I sigh. "And Jess is right, look at all the girls swooning over him. It's insane."

We keep watching him, trying to recognize in him the boy we knew in high school, and suddenly he turns his eyes to us, staring at me straight in the eye. I immediately turn back to Alice, I feel awkward that he caught me staring. She looks at me with a smirk on her face.

"You're blushing, Bella," she laughs quietly.

"No, I'm not," I answer defensively, but I can feel my cheeks heating up. I usually don't react that way with men, but his stare is very intense.

"And he's still looking at you," she murmurs, hiding her mouth behind her cup of punch.

I turn back to him and before I can respond he starts walking towards me. His walk is almost feline, his eyes locked on me, and I suddenly feel like a prey in front of a predator. He stops in front of us and I instantly drown in the depth of his green eyes.

"Hi, ladies," he says in a velvety voice, a crooked smile lifting the corner of his lips. This guy clearly knows what he's doing, Nerdward apparently turned into a player. It might work on the other girls here, but I don't want to let him win so easily.

"Hi, Edward," Alice and I both answer at the same time.

"Wow, you're the first persons who recognize me," he comments, feigning to be flattered.

"No, Jessica briefed us on everyone here," I retort, but his cocky smile doesn't falter.

"I see," he answers smugly, visibly satisfied that he's a subject of discussion tonight. It's understandable, considering he never was in high school, except for mockery.

"How's your brother?" Alice asks out of nowhere, and he chuckles, undoubtedly remembering the crush Alice had on him.

"He's doing great. We both live in New York, now," he answers nicely, but doesn't take his eyes off me.

"Really, what do you do?" I inquire curiously.

"We own a night club," he simply says, and doesn't develop further. I don't have time to ask as he speaks again. "What about you?"

"We work together, too. We own a little bakery in Seattle; we make the best red velvet cupcake in town," I answer proudly, and Alice nods enthusiastically.

"I'd love to taste it," he says as he bores his eyes into mine, his voice dropping slightly. I'm really getting hot, he's tantalizing.

"That'd be great," Alice continues, ignoring his obvious innuendo. "You should come by when you're in town, with your brother, also," she adds in a tone that she probably intended casual, and he laughs, finally turning to her.

"My brother's on Facebook, Alice," he comments with a wink, and she instantly grabs her phone in her purse to look him up. I watch the screen as his profile picture appears and Alice gasps. Jasper is posing for the picture in a tight white t-shirt that shows his muscles, his clear blue eyes looking right in the lens, his blond curly hair as messy as Edward's. Hotness runs in the family, obviously.

"Fuck me," she breathes, and Edward's smile widens.

"You should send him a message. I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige," he jokes crudely, and I laugh.

"I think we lost her," I add playfully as Alice starts looking through his photo albums.

"I'm going out, smoke a cigarette. You want to come with me?" He asks, and for the first time he doesn't seem so smug.

I just nod, grab my jacket and follow him, and we walk out the building in silence. I watch him light his cigarette as soon as we're outside, and for some reason I find it very sexy. We take a few steps and he motions for me to sit down on a law wall. He sits next to me and leans back, placing his hands behind him. My eyes roam over his chest as his t-shirt stretches over his muscles. He's clearly not a skinny boy, anymore. He catches me staring again, his smirk back in place and I clear my throat nervously.

"It feels good to get away," he says pulling at his cigarette and blowing the smoke towards the sky. "Some of them haven't matured much since high school," he jokes half-heartedly. "I don't think I'll go back in."

"You came all the way from New York only to leave so early," I answer questioningly.

"I already got what I was looking for," he chuckles.

"Which is everyone who made fun of you in high school seeing how hot you are now?" I ask teasingly, and he smiles at me.

"Something like that."

We start talking lightly about the people present at the reunion, commenting on what they all became after high school. He's really easy to talk to and I feel comfortable with him. I've never actually talked to him before, he seems very smart, and funny, too. The conversation dies off at some point, and he smirks again.

"Since you already said I was hot, I have to tell you that you look really sexy in this dress," he says in a low voice, eyeing me appreciatively. I feel exposed under his stare and blush a little. Some girl I don't even remember gets out of the building at the same time and walks a few feet away from us. She's heading towards the stairs to get to the parking lot, and turns to us, slowing down. She waves at Edward, and he waves back.

"Bye, Edward," she simpers. "It was really nice to see you." She's completely drooling all over him, and it's so obvious that I can't help but find it annoying. He notices my reaction and laughs.

"You must be really enjoying this," I remark, smiling back at him.

"You've seen me in high school; now I'm successful and good looking, I have girls lining up to get on my dick. I'd be stupid not to enjoy it," he answers smugly and his confidence makes him look even sexier.

"My God, you're arrogant," I retort, but even though he is, I can't help but be jealous of all the girls getting on his dick. I realize I want it too, and never a man has had that effect on me. He's not hurt by my comment and laughs loudly. He leans closer to me, his eyes locked on mine, and my temperature is rising under his stare. "I bet guys are lining up to get in your panties, too."

"I can't complain," I reply dismissively, and he smiles, but I witness a glint of jealousy flash in his eyes, too. He changes the subject and we start talking about our lives. I relate to him what happened to me in the last ten years, and he does the same. He moves gradually closer as we're talking, and his thigh comes brushing against mine. I'm engulfed in his scent, and he smells so fucking good I want to lick him all over. I try my best to stay focused on the conversation as I'm surrounded by his smell, the sound of his velvety voice in my ears, his green gaze on me. I'm aroused by the mere fact of being so close to him.

We keep talking and laughing, sharing thoughts on our projects for the future, and he progressively leans into me. The conversation remains light, but the looks we exchange shift from teasing to hungry, until they become indecent. I'm getting hot and all I can think about is what his lips taste like. I feel my skin burning up at the thought, and I grab my hair to push it over one shoulder. It gives him a perfect view of my neck and cleavage, and he stops talking instantly.

"Fuck, Bella. It's getting really difficult to focus on the conversation," he breathes.

"I know," I simply answer, almost daring him to make the first move. A small smile graces the corner of his mouth before he lifts his hand, runs his fingers in my hair and places it on my neck. The contact of his warm skin on mine sends an electric current through my entire body that settles right between my thighs. I desperately want him to touch me everywhere, and I gather all my strength not to jump him here and now. He moves closer, holding my by the nape of my neck, and ghosts his lips on my cheek. My breath hitches and my hand moves instinctively to his thigh. I hear his breathing becoming labored, too as he trails small kisses along my jaw to my chin. He pauses for a second, his eyes on mine, his mouth an inch from mine and I'm going to explode if he doesn't kiss me right now. I move my hand higher on his thigh, urging him on, and he delicately presses his lips on mine, kissing me languidly. His lips are soft, his kiss unhurried, but he sets me on fire. I open my mouth and his tongue comes grazing mine gently. I get lost in the kiss, forgetting where we are and that anyone could see us.

He pulls away after a moment, and we're both breathless.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you are, Bella," he whispers against my lips. "You're getting me so hard only with a kiss."

"You're getting me all wet only with a stare," I reply naughtily, not sure where this boldness came from. His smirk comes back in a split second and he places his hand on my knee, shifting his body so that his back is turned to the entrance of the building, effectively hiding me.

"Is that right?" he asks, slowly grazing his hand up my thigh, under the hem of my dress. In the back of my head I know I should ask him to stop; anyone could walk out and see us. But I'm completely enthralled by him, his eyes on me are breaking all my barriers. I'm almost panting, I instinctively spread my legs a little wider, making him groan against my lips. His hand keeps travelling up as his tongue licks my lower lip, his other hand moving to my hair and he starts massaging my scalp slowly. I'm melting, surrendering to him and the only thing I can do is try hard not to moan.

I glimpse over his shoulder, surveying the door in case one of our friends comes out; but he shifts to block my view.

"Keep your eyes on me, baby," he commands and I turn my gaze back to him. The look in his eyes is carnal, obscene as he moves his hand higher painfully slowly, and I'm burning for him to touch me. I spread my legs even wider and he licks his lips.

"You're a dirty girl, Bella. I wouldn't have thought." he whispers in a lewd way and I bite my lip not to moan. He moves his hand a little higher again and his fingertips are finally touching my panties. I moan and he crashes his mouth to mine.

"You have to keep quiet or I'll have to stop," he says laughing quietly and I just nod, not willing to risk for him to remove his hand. His fingers are grazing my clit and I'm already out of breath, completely under his spell. "Good girl," he adds as he hooks one finger inside my underwear to move it aside. He locks his leg on top of mine, and I spread the other one as wide as I can as he comes flicking my clit with his thumb. I can't believe we're doing this in public, but it feels so good I can't stop.

His middle finger slides between my lips, and I can't hold back the whimper escaping my lips when he swiftly thrusts inside of me.

"You were right, baby. You're so wet for me," he comments, evidently proud of the effect he has on me. He keeps moving his thumb on my clit and pumps his finger in and out of me in rhythm, and I unconsciously move my hips to give him better access.

"Don't move," he commands again in a whisper, and I force myself to stay still. I keep my gaze locked on his and I drown in the green color of his eyes. They darken slightly as he looks at me hungrily, focused on me and I'm lost in their intensity. I bite my lip harder while he keeps rubbing me and I tighten my grip on his thigh. I feel my orgasm building up inside of me, unable to hold back the moans. He fists his hand in my hair and devours my mouth with his, thrusting deep inside of me and curling his finger to hit the right spot. A wave of pleasure washes over me and I grab the back of his head, pulling at his hair. I kiss him back as forcefully as he's kissing me and I feel my walls clamping around his finger.

He pulls away from me as my body slowly relaxes, relishing the bliss he's given me, and he moves his mouth to my ear, nibbling my lobe.

"Fuck, I wish that was my dick in your pussy," he murmurs, burying his finger deeper inside.

"Fuck, yes," I breathe, and kiss him savagely again. He slides his finger out of me, sucking it into his mouth as I struggle to put my panties back in place. We both look frantically around us, making sure no one saw us.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," he says, standing up from the wall and holding his hand out to me. I take it and we run to his car, both of us desperate to get our hands on each other. We reach his Volvo parked in the middle of the lot between two estate cars. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks.

"Fuck, I can't bring you to my parents," he yells, running his hand in his hair nervously, his eyes begging for me to offer him a solution.

"I can't bring you to my father's either," I counter, distressed at the thought that this night could end here. I don't want it to; I want Edward's hands on me, I need him inside of me.

"Is there even a hotel in this town?" He asks, his voice sounding as desperate as I feel, and I lose control.

"I'm not going to wait that fucking long," I retort as I pull him to the side of his car and push him against the passenger door. He eyes me in surprise as I unbutton his jeans, dropping my purse on the ground to kneel on it.

"Holy shit, you really are a dirty girl," he says in awe as I take him out of his boxers and put his dick in my mouth. He gasps and grabs my hair to guide me as I suck his entire length. He starts rocking his hips softly, sliding in and out of my mouth as I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock. His breathing is labored, his grip on my hair tightening, and I push his hips against the car to keep him still. I run my hand on his chest, feeling his muscles flexing and I moan. I never thought I'd be so aroused by this, but he's driving me completely crazy. I release him almost entirely, keeping only the head in my mouth and sucking harder as I press the tip of my tongue on the frenulum.

"Fuck," he yells, pulling hard at my hair, and we both freeze, suddenly afraid that someone heard him. I pull back, stroking him in my hand and look at him from beneath.

"You have to keep quiet, baby, or I'll have to stop," I throw his word back at him in a sultry voice. He grabs my arms and pulls me up on my feet, kicking my purse aside, before turning us around. He slams my back against the car, lifting the hem of my dress.

"You're driving me wild, Bella. You shouldn't play with fire," he warns before crushing his lips on mine. He pulls me into a frantic kiss and I hook my leg on his hip, grinding against his cock. A low grunt erupts in his chest and he moves his hand to my ass, grabs my panties and tears them apart in one hard pull.

We hear people laughing far away, and I instinctively turn my head to see where they are. I feel him chuckle against me and I turn back to him.

"Are you scared to get caught, now?" He asks teasingly with a crooked smile, and I realize that I'm so enthralled by him that I actually don't care at all.

"Shut up and fuck me," I retort, reaching between us to grab his cock and position him at my entrance. He lets out a low growl and thrusts his dick inside of me.

"You're fucking amazing, Bella," he murmurs in my ear as I fist my hands in his hair. He lifts me off the ground and I lock my legs around his waist as he pushes against the car, pounding into me frantically. I feel his cock deep inside of me, and I'm close to oblivion. His mouth is on mine, muffling the moans I can't hold back. He pumps faster with each thrust, the car moving in rhythm with us, and I want to scream.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined this," he whispers breathlessly without slowing down, "how many times I've jerked off thinking of fucking your pussy."

"Fuck, Edward," I whimper as I feel my walls tightening again. He slows down abruptly and in the back of my head I register voice coming closer to us. I turn my head to the end of the lot and I see them. He stops and we remain completely still as we observe the group of former students for a second, my heart hammering in my chest so loud I can hear it in my ears.

"Shit," he whispers and he tightens his grip on my ass.

"Don't stop," I whimper desperately as I turn back to him, capturing his lower lip between my teeth. "I'm so close."

"They're going to see us," he answers, moving his hips slowly and pushing his dick deeper inside me, as if he couldn't resist it either.

"I don't give a shit," I counter, not caring about anything apart from the sensation of having him inside me. "Make me come."

He shifts his arms under my legs, moves slowly, barely sliding out of me, and pushes harder again, deeper than before. He keeps doing it repeatedly, throwing quick glances at the couples talking a few cars away. I bite my lip and throw my head back, completely lost in the overwhelming sensations he's eliciting in me.

"Come for me, baby," he murmurs breathlessly, pushing deeper. "I want to feel you come on my dick," he continues as a second orgasm washes over me.

Before I can come down from my bliss, he slides out of me, puts me down on the floor, and quickly opens the car door, letting me grab my purse on the ground.

"Get in the car," he orders, and enters after me as I climb on the driver's seat. He clicks the door shut as discreetly as possible and we take a second to watch the people still talking, and apparently oblivious to our little session. My mind is completely fogged, I can't recognize any of them and I honestly don't care. He turns back to me, a cocky smile on his face.

"Come here, baby, we're not done, yet." He pushes the passenger seat as far back as possible and pulls me to him, lifting my dress to my waist. "Turn around," he orders and I straddle his lap with my back against his chest. I take him inside of me in one swift move and he pushes my legs between his, forcing me to lean over and hold on to the dashboard. I look through the windshield and see our friends talking and laughing, ignoring us.

"You like it, don't you?" he asks as he grabs my waist, leading me to lift my hips and slams me back down on him forcefully. "You like that they could see us, my dirty girl." I whimper as his words excite me even more and he lifts up his hips, thrusting into me. The car is moving in rhythm with us, and after a moment the windows are completely fogged up. He moves even faster and I let out a moan as he comes inside of me in a loud grunt.

We lay there panting for a moment and he eventually moves back to the driver's seat. He pulls his pants up while I straightened my dress, and he turns to me with his smug smile back in place.

"I can't believe I just fucked Bella Swan," he says proudly, and even though his remark was rather crude, I feel somewhat honored.

"So I'm not just a random girl lining up to get on your dick," I ask, but I already know the answer.

"I've waited ten years to have you, Bella. Why do you think I was even here tonight?" he asks sweetly and pulls me to him, ghosting his lips on mine tenderly. I remain speechless as we exit the car and he walks me back to mine. We pass by one of the couples that were talking, and I realize it was Ben and Angela. I blush as they eye us suspiciously before getting in their car and driving away.

"I'm flying back to New York tomorrow," he says sadly as we stop next to my car. I just nod, not knowing how to react and a little taken aback that he seems upset about it. He pulls me into a deep, tender kiss again, and it takes my breath away.

"Goodbye, Bella Swan," he whispers with a smile.

"Goodbye, Edward Cullen," I smile back. He walks back to his car and I stand there watching him as he gets in his seat. He starts driving and stops next to me, opening his window.

"Bella," he says with a playful glint in his eyes, "next time I'll make sure you can scream all you want." He winks and drives away, his tires screeching on the pavement as I stand there speechless.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! **_  
_**This was written for the Public Lovin' Contest, so if you like it, vote! ;) (check PublicLovinFFC 's profile page)**_

_**And please review, I'd love to know what you think of this! **_


	2. The pact

**Chapter 2 – The pact**

**EPOV**

_Eleven years ago_

"Oh my God, he's so handsome," I overhear Alice Brandon talking, or more accurately dreaming about my brother Jasper.

Everyone in this school knows she's had a major crush on him since day one, except Jasper himself. He's probably too preoccupied by all the girls he fucks to realize that he's missed one. I can't blame him, though, if I was as "handsome" as my brother, I'd act exactly the same way. But I'm just tall and skinny, with weird hair, big nerd glasses and pimples all over my ugly face.

Who am I kidding? If I was handsome enough for any girl to notice me, I'd want only one of them: Bella Swan.

She's the most beautiful girl I've seen, her big chocolate eyes are so deep and intense, her long brown locks framing her angelic face. I haven't been able to get her out of my head since the first time I saw her. She has never noticed me, though; I don't even exist to her. She's way too pretty for me, and she's smart, funny, and not as superficial as other girls like Lauren or Jessica. Unfortunately, I know her only by pieces of conversation I overhear when I pass by her in the hallway. Like today.

She's with Alice, sitting at her table in the cafeteria. My back is turned to them, but I can hear their entire conversation. I'm not really stalking her, I'm not that much of a freak, they just happen to sit not so far away from me from time to time.

"How can you not think he's hot?" Alice asks, not realizing that she's speaking loud enough for a lot of people to hear.

"I never said he wasn't. You're drooling all over him enough for the both of us," Bella answer playfully, and it stings a little that she admits my brother is handsome when she doesn't even see me.

"Yeah, you're right. He's mine!" Alice laughs.

"You wish," Bella counters dryly, and I can't help but chuckle.

"Oh, I heard Mike Newton wanted to ask you to prom," Alice says excitedly, and my stomach churns at the thought of Bella being with an asshole like him. He'd be even worse than the other guys she's been dating until now. Before I can hear her reaction, said asshole approaches my table.

"Hey, Nerdward, how you doing today?" He asks cockily. Of course, the girl he wants to impress is right next to us, he needs to act like a tough guy.

"I'm fine," I simply answer, refusing to be as dumb as him by doing anything to antagonize him. I keep my head down, hidden under the hood of my sweater, and close the book I was trying to read to get up and leave. But he stops me, moving to the side to block my path.

"What have you got here?" He asks as he snatches my book away from my hands. "The principles of microeconomics, volume 2. Well, I'm impressed; it's a good thing you're betting on your studies, rather than your looks or your social connections to make it. Smart move!"

He taps me on the shoulder and turns his back to me, facing Alice and Bella. He doesn't wait for me to answer, he knows I won't. I never do. I start walking away, but not fast enough and I hear what they say.

"Leave him alone, poor guy," Bella says, and even though I know she's a nice girl, my bile rises as I hear the pity seeping through her voice. She just feels sorry for me, and I can't stand it.

Mike Newton is right. I'm ugly, uninteresting, I have no social life; I might as well concentrate all my efforts on academics, because that's all I'll ever be to her: a nerd, a poor guy that everyone can laugh at.

I take a cab back home after school. Jasper left without me, again.

I arrive home forty-five minutes later and slam the door shut after entering the house. Our parents are not home yet, they both work rather late. I climb the stairs and hear the sounds of Jasper's bed creaking as I pass by his bedroom door. I walk to my room, closing the door behind me and putting my headphones on not to hear the moans of whomever he's fucking.

A long moment later, Jasper enters my room and pulls the headphones off my ears.

"Did you get home ok?" He pretends to be worried.

"Fuck you," I snap at him without lifting my eyes from my book.

"Come on, Edward..." he sighs.

"Who was it this time?" It has happened too many times that he's left me at school to come home with some girl, and I can't conceal the disdain in my voice.

"Maria," he simply answers as he sits on the chair at my desk, turning it to face me and resting his elbows on his knees. He inhales deeply and shakes his head. "Come on, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" I reply harshly.

"That I'm a fucking asshole," he starts yelling at me. "That the next time I ever leave you behind you're going to fuck up my pretty face, for example?"

"As if I could," I seethe, and I don't think he understands the double entendre of my answer. I can't physically take him, that's for sure, his arms are twice the size of mine. And even if I could fuck up his face, he'd still be pretty, much more than me.

"Try, for fuck's sake!" He yells even louder, clearly exasperated by my lack of reaction. "Stop being such a wimp!"

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" I finally yell back.

"Yes!" He answers and I notice a flash of guilt register in his blue stare.

Before I can even comprehend what I'm doing, I'm off the bed, launching myself at him and throwing a punch in his face. But he sees me coming and stops me without so much of an effort. My fist gets stuck in the palm of his hand, he stands up, twists my arms and in a split second I'm bent over my desk, my arm behind my back.

"Did you prove your point? Are you happy now?" I mumble angrily, struggling to extricate myself, my face smashed on the desk.

"What do you want?" He asks exasperatedly as he releases me.

"For you to leave me the fuck alone," I spit at him, straightening my glasses on my nose.

"No, Edward. You're my brother, I won't do that." He's pacing in the room, and eventually calms down and regains control of his voice. "You know what, we're going to make a pact."

"A pact?" I ask in disbelief, and he just nods. "What kind of fucking pact?"

"In a few months I'm leaving for College," he explains. "It gives you one whole year of living the same shitty life as now. See how it works for you, see if it makes you happy. See if it can get you to fuck Bella Swan."

"Maybe I don't want to just fuck Bella Swan. I'm not like you," I counter bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…If it works for you, I'll leave you the fuck alone," he concedes before continuing. "But if it doesn't, you come to New York with me. If I could get into Columbia, so can you."

"And?"

"I'll take care of you. I'll make a man out of you. I won't let you go through College like you're doing high school," he promises, and it only makes me feel worse.

"I'm not like you, Jasper. I'm just not…" … attractive, funny, interesting, I don't dare say the words out loud. He keeps his eyes on me, shaking his head again before walking towards the door.

"Fourteen months. We'll talk about it again," he concludes and walks out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_2013_

"Bella," I say with a playful glint in my eyes, "next time I'll make sure you can scream all you want." I wink and drive away, the tires screeching on the pavement as she just stands there.

I drive away from her as fast as I can, get my cell phone out of my pocket and call the one person I need to talk to right now. I know the club won't be open yet, thanks to jetlag, he won't be too busy to answer.

"Did you talk to her?" Jasper says immediately as he picks up.

"Of course I did," I scoff. I haven't been afraid of talking to a girl in the last nine years. It might actually be what I do best; talk to them, get them to sleep with me, even though being one hot motherfucker helps a lot. Nothing could have stopped me from talking to Bella tonight, especially after noticing the hungry way she looked at me.

"Yeah, I kind of already knew that, actually. Who's this Alice Brandon chick sending me messages about us being in high school together or some shit?" He asks, turning the focus of the conversation back to him, in true Jasper fashion. Some things never change.

"Fuck, Jasper, can it be about me, for once?" I'm used to it by now, and it usually doesn't irritate me that much. But tonight I have something to get off my chest.

"Bro, it's been all about you for years. I was awesome from the start, should I remind you," he just laughs, and I know it would take more time to argue with him than just give him what he wants.

"Alright." I concede. "Alice is Bella's best friend, she's been into you through the entire high school period. From what I got, she wouldn't be opposed to you fucking her, so I directed her to your Facebook account like the good brother I am," I explain as succinctly as I can.

"I never fucked her?" He sounds surprised.

"No, Jasper," I sigh exasperatedly. "She actually must be the only girl in high school you didn't fuck."

"How come? She's hot," he comments appreciatively, and I have a feeling he's doing it on purpose to annoy me. After all these years he's still playing this game to see how long it'll take me to put him in his place.

"What do I know?" I finally raise my voice.

"Ok, relax," he laughs. "How was your night? You talked to her, but you're not spending the night with her," he says interrogatively.

"I fucked her in my car," I reply proudly; although in the pit of my stomach I know there's nothing to be really proud of. She's not the first girl I've fucked in my car, but she's different.

"Classy, bro," he answers dryly. "Way to get back at her."

"Yeah…" I trail off hesitantly.

"What's up? That's what you wanted, right?" He asks worriedly.

"Not exactly," I answer and pause for a second. "I wanted to have her at least once because I never could back then."

"But…?"

"Jasper, she's gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and _so_ dirty," I start and he chuckles. "Bro, I wanted to take her somewhere, she started sucking my cock in the middle of the parking lot," I explain to make my point clear.

"Fuck, I really need to reply to that best friend of hers," he retorts. "Anyway, what are you doing now?"

"Get a few hours of sleep, and I'm back tomorrow morning as planned," I answer evenly, because right now I really don't know what else I'm supposed to do.

"You don't want to see her again?" He asks, and once again I can hear worry seeping through his voice.

"Yes, of course I want to see her again," I admit in a sigh. "It smells like her all over my car, I can't fucking think straight. I thought it would bring me closer to finally get in her pants, but…"

"You just celebrated being clean for ten years by snorting a line of coke," he finishes my sentence for me, and he's right. You can count on my brother to always find the most devious yet fitting way to say things.

"Something like that," I mumble and sigh again, completely lost. I never thought seeing her again would have that effect on me. After all, I can have all the girls I want, now. After all this time, how could she still feel so special to me?

"Come back home. We'll talk about it," Jasper offers nicely. Despite the fact that he's mostly an asshole, especially to women – we both are, to be honest – I can always count on him when I need him.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," I simply answer and hang up the phone.

I arrive at my parents' home, and as I thought they're already asleep. It's a good thing, because I can't imagine talking to my mother and answering her billions of questions about how tonight went and how it felt to see everyone again. I head straight to my bedroom and take off my clothes, but for some sick reason I don't want to take a shower. I don't want to wash her scent off me.

I lie in bed and grab my phone, set my alarm clock for the morning, and mechanically open the Facebook app. I watch the screen and the first thing to appear is _Jasper Cullen is now friends with Alice Brandon._

My body freezes but my heart accelerates; I can't refrain from looking for her. I click on Alice's name, look through her friends, and I find her. Bella Swan.

I click again, and I see her profile page, although nothing is public except for her date of birth and her profile picture. It's one of Alice and her obviously in a club, partying, drinks in hand. They're both looking at the camera, blowing kisses. She's fucking hot in that picture. She looks typically like the kind of girl I would hit on in a club, bang and then forget about the next morning. Yet I can't forget her. In ten years I never could.

My thumb ghosts over the friend request button, I hesitate for a moment. This was supposed to be closure. Maybe she doesn't even want to see me again. All my old insecurities come back in a split second, maybe to her I'm still the same poor guy, Nerdward, as they used to call me.

I refuse to let myself feel this way ever again. Plus, she seemed to really like it when my dick was inside her. Why wouldn't she want that again, if only that?

Screw this, I hit 'send friend request'.

I need another fucking fix of my favorite drug.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you so much for reading, and for all of you who supported me during the contest. I didn't win but all the love you sent me was worth even more than that 3_**

**_So many of you wanted to know more about my Bella and Edward and see the one-shot become a multi-chapter story that I had to continue._**

**_I want to thank my beta theotherbella who's been as helpful with this story as she is with the others. _**

**_And a shout out to KrissyxM, who reviewed and gave me the idea of the flashbacks before I even considered continuing this! _**

**_I hope you like it as much as you liked the one-shot...no smut in this one, but there'll be plenty of it later ;)_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think! _**


	3. Facebook friends

**Chapter 3 – Facebook friends**

**BPOV**

"I told you it would be fun!" Alice is bubbling with excitement in her seat as we're driving out of Forks. I relay to her the entire tale of my night with Edward, and we decided from the start that the conversation would last long enough to give us time to drive back to Seattle straight away.

I repeat the whole conversation almost word for word and provide her with all the juicy details, as usual. She congratulates me for my boldness when I mention the parking lot blowjob. I've never been shy or prude, but Alice is definitely even more forward than me with men.

"I wouldn't really call it 'fun'. It was…" I search for my words for a moment, not knowing exactly how to describe what happened. It was much more than that; it was intense, electric between us. She eyes me impatiently and finally settles down in her seat.

"What?"

"Different?" I answer tentatively, making it sound like a question because it's still not the most fitting word for what I felt, what he made me feel.

"Different how?"

"Better, that's for sure," I joke. "But even apart from being so fucking hot and extremely talented with several parts of his body, the guy is smart, and funny and…" I search for the word again, but she just waits for me to find it this time. "…entrancing."

"Entrancing? Fuck, that's a big word!" She laughs quietly.

"Seriously, Al, he's like a magnet. I was completely…"

"Entranced?"

"If you're going to make fun of me, I'll just stop talking," I warn playfully, but she just keeps laughing at my choice of word. After a few seconds she finally calms down and speaks in a more serious tone.

"I'm sorry. Bella, of course he's a magnet- to all the girls he meets. He's a player, he knows how we function."

"I know he's a player. Like his brother." I raise an eyebrow at her teasingly.

"I sent him a message on Facebook. And a friend request," she says sheepishly, as if she knew she had done something she shouldn't have.

"Is that why you keep checking your phone every thirty seconds?" It's my turn to laugh at her. She was listening to my tale diligently, but I noticed the quick glimpses she kept throwing at her screen regularly. It doesn't really surprise me, to be honest I was sure she wasn't going to just look at Jasper's pictures and leave it there.

"He hasn't replied yet. I guess they have more than enough girls to play with in New York." She doesn't even try to sound casual about it; we see right through each other after all those years of friendship, we would never pretend or fake our feelings. She is desperate for him to answer, it would really hurt her feelings if he didn't.

We remain silent for a moment and Edward's words come rushing back in my mind.

"Edward said he'd been thinking about this since high school. That he came tonight just for me." I utter the words and hearing them come out of my own mouth makes them sound disturbing. I don't like the sound of what I just said, what it could really mean. A knot forms in my stomach, and Alice sighs next to me.

"Did he come for you, or just to have you look at him because you never did back then, fuck you because he never could and just go back to New York right afterwards?" She asks in a rush, knowing she won't hurt my feelings since the thought is already in my head.

"Shit, that sounds really bad."

"Did it feel like revenge?" She asks again, and she's obviously not as excited as she was a few minutes ago. Neither am I, to be honest. I'm fully aware that what happened with Edward was a spur-of-the-moment thing, it didn't mean anything more, yet I don't like the idea of being used or treated like some kind of payback. It didn't feel that way when I was with him, but I don't really know him, and like Alice reminded me, he's clearly a player.

"No, I don't think so," I reply meekly, not really sure what to believe anymore.

"Then keep that in mind," she reassures with a smile. "Even though he left, you both had a great time together, no matter what happens next. And let me remind you that you've had sex with worse assholes than him."

"You're right." I frown as I remember one or two guys in particular that I shouldn't have dated. I guess we all make mistakes. "Thank God Mike Newton stayed away from me, tonight."

We both laugh and the conversation naturally shifts to ex-boyfriends we should've avoided, had we known better at the time. We're back in Seattle and almost home when Alice's phone chimes in her hand. Her eyes turn to the screen in a flash and she shrieks as she sees the notification.

"Facebook?" I ask matter-of-factly, as if I didn't already know. She does a little dance and bites her lower lip to repress the huge smile on her lips, before stating proudly:

"Yes! I am now officially friends with Jasper Cullen."

I smile at her, her enthusiasm is infectious. After ten years of lusting over him, he finally notices she exists. Yet deep down I can't help but feel slightly jealous. I don't know if Edward will contact me again, and even though he mentioned a potential next time, maybe this was in fact just revenge to him, and he said what I probably wanted to hear. I push that thought aside and focus on Alice's excitement. After all, I had my time with Edward tonight, it's only fair that she can enjoy any connection with Jasper.

"Did he reply to your message?"

"Yes. Listen to this," she starts and reads the message out loud. "_Hi, Alice Brandon. Please don't take it wrong but I need to confess I have no recollection whatsoever of us being in high school together. I believe you, though, if you say so…yet I can't comprehend how fucking blind I must have been not to notice a gorgeous face like yours…_" She turns her face to me and we both roll our eyes at the same time.

"Player."

"Definitely!" She nods and starts typing on her phone, smiling devilishly. "_I guess…you were too…blinded by all…the girls…you…were busy…fucking..to…notice me…_and a wink."

"You're going to send him that?" I ask skeptically. I'm not sure making that kind of comment is the best way to seduce a man.

"It's sent!" She smiles proudly.

"Why?"

"Because it's the truth. I want him, I always have. But I won't beg for him like all the other girls. If he wants me, too, he's the one who will have to beg." She's visibly very confident in her plan, even though I'm still not convinced.

"Why does anyone have to beg?"

"Because," she replies as if it was an obvious answer, and that I should already know this. I decide it's best not to argue with her, I've tried a few times and even when she's clearly wrong she can turn things around so that she's right.

I park the car in front of our building and we make our way to our apartment. Alice and I have been living together since we left for college. She was my roommate back then, and we had so much fun together that we never even considered living in separate places.

We take off our jackets, drop our bags and get ready to go to bed. I go the bathroom with the intention to take a shower, but my hair still smells like Edward, so does my skin. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, suddenly I'm enveloped by the same sensation I was feeling next to him. I quickly clean myself up and postpone the shower until tomorrow morning; for some sick reason I don't want to wash off his scent, I want to sleep surrounded by it.

I walk to my room and as soon as I close the door, Alice swings it open again and turns her phone to me with her eyes bulging out of their socket, her mouth closed. I take the phone in my hand and look at the message, sent by Jasper, of course.

_Wow, clearly not the answer I was expecting. Interesting._

_My dear brother said something about you possibly being the only girl I did not fuck in high school…_

_And that you would have wanted to…_

_And still do!_

"He's not begging," I comment mockingly. Here she thought she had the perfect plan.

"Ugh, I know." She slouches down on my bed, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting up straight. "And they talked about me, which probably means they talked about you, too." She gives me pointed look and snatches her phone from my hand to look at the message again.

She's right. I told Alice, there's a good chance Edward told his brother. If they talked, Jasper might have mentioned Facebook. My stomach clenches as the idea of Edward looking me up and finding me crosses my mind. Without saying a word I grab my purse and take out my phone, my heart skipping a beat as I see the notification. I open the app and there it is: one friend request, from Edward Cullen.

Alice claps her hands next to me as I accept the request right away. I keep my phone in hand, expecting a message from him, but nothing comes. Alice turns back to her screen, a frown on her face, typing frantically and then deleting everything without hitting send. I watch her and I don't have to actually ask what's wrong for her to answer me.

"I don't know what to answer to that."

We're sitting on my bed, immobile and silent, both holding our phone and staring at the screen.

"This feels like high school again," I remark and she just laughs. Another message appears on her screen and she shoves the phone in my face for me to read.

_Was my brother mistaken?_

"I can't possibly answer that Edward understood correctly; that yes, I want him to fuck me," she says, keeping her eyes on me as if she was waiting for my approval. She actually considers answering that.

"But it's the truth," I throw her words back at her and she sticks her tongue out. Yes, we're definitely sixteen again.

"Are you going to send something to Edward?" She changes the subject, still not answering to Jasper.

"I don't know."

I drop my eyes back to my phone and look at Edward's page. His profile picture is in black and white; he's looking at something or someone far away it seems, a crooked smile lifting his lips. He's absolutely dazzling.

He seems very active on Facebook, but it's mostly music videos, promos for their club, Breaking Dawn, and musicians who perform there. His taste in music as rather eclectic, from what I see, ranging from 90's rock to more recent artists, some of whom I've never heard of. Apart from his own publications, a lot of people have posted messages on his wall; mostly girls congratulating him for the amazing night they spent at his club. I roll my eyes at the screen, fighting back the stinging feeling of jealousy slowly building in the pit of my stomach.

I look through his photo albums and again, it's mostly pictures of the club, of the bands performing. He never posts anything truly personal. I scroll down his friends list; he has 682 of them, not too bad for a nerdy kid with no social life. I guess when that many people have access to what you post online, you keep the personal publications to a minimum.

Alice leans closer to look, her phone still in her hand but still not typing an answer to Jasper.

"His profile looks like Jasper's, all about the club." It visibly annoys her, I know she wishes she could snoop around and learn more personal things about him. To be honest, I kind of wish that, too.

I'm about to speak but I'm stopped by my phone vibrating in my hand. He sent me a Facebook message. I open it as fast as I can, my heart beating oddly fast, and read it out loud.

"_Still up?_"

Alice doesn't give me time to comment before she shrieks in my ear.

"Answer!" And her phone buzzes too.

"You first," I counter, gesturing to her phone in her hand. She turns back to her screen and reads aloud, too.

"_Third_ _unanswered message is a deal breaker. I don't like playing games. Not that kind anyway._" She lets out a small squeal and sends a reply in a split second. I watch their exchange without saying a word, trying to follow the flow of messages.

She types quickly: _I'm here_

_So I guess we've just established that you do want me ;)_

She throws her arms in the air exasperatedly and grunts.

"Ugh…" And she types the same.

_If it makes you feel any better, darling: I looked through your photos and I really want to fuck you, too. My first message was sincere. How the fuck did I not notice you before? _

_The doors to my club just opened, and my brother's not even here, thanks to your naughty best friend, so I gotta run. Talk to you later, hottie ;)_

Alice is literally bouncing on the bed, a shit-eating grin on her face, her arms in the air in victory.

"You do realize that this was the most inappropriate conversation ever, right? If any other guy had talked to you that way, you would've slapped him." I watch her and try not to laugh. Deep down she knows I'm right; we may not be prudes but we don't usually accept a man being so crude after a five minutes conversation. On the other hand, I don't usually suck cocks in the middle of parking lots either, so who am I to judge? Anyway, Alice doesn't stop dancing on the bed.

"He's not any other guy. It's Jasper fucking Cullen. Now you answer to Edward, he can see you're online."

I shake my head at her and start typing my reply. I'm not sure what I should say, so I just start simple.

_Still up. You too?_

_Me too_

"And that's the most boring conversation ever." She arches an eyebrow at me, daring me to make it more interesting. He's been into me for ten years, and we just had mind-blowing sex in public, I don't really know what I'm afraid of. Well, probably that he won't want to do it again.

I smile at Alice and we both turn back to the screen as I type.

_Apparently your brother thinks I'm naughty…_

_That bastard couldn't keep it to himself! I'm not ashamed, though, I assume you told everything to Alice, too?_

_I did. Everything!_

He doesn't reply right away and Alice and I remain silent as we wait for the next message to come. We're both fidgeting; I'm actually having fun, I haven't been this excited over a few messages in a long time. We both shriek like teenagers when we read his reply.

_Are you alone, now?_

_No_

"You should have said yes, see what he was going to say." She slaps me on the arm and shakes her head at me as if I was dumb. She's probably right, but I think I just don't want her to see everything. It's one thing to give her a recap afterwards, it's another to actually have her participate actively to our exchange.

_Are you still in Forks?_

_No, we drove back to Seattle…Why?_

_Never mind. I guess I'll let you sleep then. Goodnight naughty girl ;)_

_Good night ;)_

I put my phone down and sigh loudly before turning to Alice who's yawning so badly she could dislocate her jaw. She gets up from the bed and walk to the door, turning to me before exiting.

"You should have said yes." She pouts and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I crawl under the covers, a huge smile on my lips, bringing a lock of my hair to my nose to surround myself in his smell.

The more I think about what happened the clearer I see it. His words, his eyes on me, the way he kissed me; I know this wasn't revenge for him. But he's still going back to the other side of the country, and I don't know if I'll ever see him again.

* * *

_**A/N: *Sigh* ... Sometimes I miss staring at my phone waiting for a text and the excitment when you actually get one!**_

_** Thanks for reading! Of course they're going to see each other again (otherwise what would be the point of the story!) but where do you think it will be...Seattle or New York?**_

_**Leave me review! **_


	4. The plan

**Chapter 4 – The plan**

**EPOV**

"You look like shit." Jasper frowns as I sit in the passenger seat of the car, opening the window to let out the smoke of my cigarette. I'm glad he picked me up at the airport, because I'm truly too exhausted to spend 45 minutes in a taxi.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asks as he starts the car.

"Not really. I couldn't fall asleep last night, and then we exchanged a few messages on Facebook. And…"I trail off, hesitating as I recall the message I sent, and his frown deepens.

"What?"

"I asked her if she was still in Forks. Jaz, I wanted to go back to her." I speak in a rush, relieved to get this off my chest, because the more I think about it, the less I know what the fuck is happening to me.

"She was that good that you wanted a second round?" He chuckles, and he actually manages to make me laugh too.

"First of all, fuck yes, she was! Second, I'm not sure it was even about that." I don't say anything more and he takes a few moments before answering, visibly pondering over it.

"Just keep talking to her via messages. Actually ask for her phone number, so you don't look like such a teenager; call her like an adult…and you'll see. You spent years wanting her when you couldn't. Now that you could have her, don't walk away from it." I stare at him, stunned by his advice, and even more so by his calm. This is not the typical advice he usually gives me, or the principles he abides by as far as women are concerned.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do with my brother?" I look at him and he starts fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. "Jaz, what the fuck?"

"I sent a couple of messages to Alice, too, last night."

"Alice…" I repeat her name in the same tone. Last night she was "this Alice Brandon chick" and a few hours later he pronounces her name with his voice dripping honey. He throws a quick glance at me and exhales deeply, lifting his ass from the seat to grab his cell phone from his back pocket.

"Here, just look." He hands it to me and I scroll through what they sent each other. I laugh as I read Alice's first reply, and I stay stunned at Jasper insisting to have an answer from her.

"Third unanswered message is a deal breaker? You usually don't bother to wait past the first."

"I know. Why wasn't she even answering, for fuck's sake?" He shakes his head and raises his voice slightly. I understand immediately what upsets him, but I don't tell him right away.

"Why did it bother you that much?"

"I don't know." He seems really lost, even more than I am; I don't have the heart to play with him so I put him out of his misery.

"She's not begging for your dick. Has that even happened to you before?"

"No!" His eyes are still wide open in perplexity. I laugh and he reaches over the central console of the car to punch me on the shoulder. I'm not a skinny kid anymore, I hit the gym, bulked up, and my muscles can give back as good as he's giving me. I punch him back and he winces.

"Ed, I gotta tell you something," he starts again after we settle down. "I came down to the club last night, went behind the bar, showed myself, welcomed a few people, you know, basic PR stuff, as usual. It was packed, chicks everywhere. This girl comes to me, starts hitting on me. You've seen her before, she's been there a couple times: tall, long blond hair, smoking body. Jane or some shit." He turns to me with a questioning look, but I don't really remember this girl. In fact, I remember two dozens of them that could fit the description.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, she made it clear that she wanted a taste of my cock. And I just couldn't." He sighs again and hits the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. I struggle to keep from smiling too much; he's kind of cute, not knowing what he's feeling when it's that obvious. I won't pass twice on the opportunity to have fun over his misery, though.

"You couldn't, as in physically and you're scared you used your dick so much it's broken? Or as in Alice is intriguing you so much you don't even want to fuck anyone else?"

"My dick works fine," he retorts immediately, implicitly admitting that his reaction, or lack thereof, was caused by Alice.

"Well, keep talking to her, ask for her number and call like an adult and whatever shit you just said to me," I laugh quietly and he just joins me, shaking his head in defeat.

He parks the car in the street and we walk to our building. We remain silent until we're inside our apartment and I slump down on the couch.

"Did you bring back all the papers?" We were so preoccupied by our girl situation that we didn't talk business until now, which is the reason I was even in Washington State in the first place.

"Of course I did," I reply as I get the documents out of my suitcase.

I implied in front of Bella that I was in Forks this weekend only for our High School Reunion, for her. Yet it's not entirely true. Jasper and I have lived in New York for the past ten years, away from our parents. We're growing tired of it, lately it's been harder than it used to be.

The club is crowded every weekend, it's listed as one the best clubs in town, so the work is done. We need a new challenge.

We talked a lot, and trying to combine those two elements, one decision came out clearly. How about we move back closer to home, and open a new club in Seattle? We'd keep the same theme, the same music, everything, but bring it to the west coast. If it works, create a franchise and open clubs all over the country, giving the possibility to the small bands performing to tour across the United States in each one of our clubs.

We're both really excited by the prospect, and we quickly started looking into the feasibility of the project. The first issue was finding the right person to manage New York, and Jake is the perfect fit. Over the past year he showed a real interest in becoming more invested in the decision making process and the recruitment. He's very loyal and he's proven on numerous occasions that we can trust him, even though he'll still have to report everything back to us.

Opening a club in a big city is not that complicated. You need a few administrative authorizations, which are not that hard to get, it's mostly paperwork. You need money, and we're lucky and hard-working enough that it's not really a problem anymore at this point in our lives. And you need a place.

That's what I was looking for this past week. I found the perfect space, ground floor of a massive 4 story building. The interior is ideal, it used to be a club already, that closed a few months ago, so most of what we need is already in it. It has the same vibe as our club, situated in an up-and-coming neighborhood. Although it'll probably never compare to New-York's Meatpacking District.

I fell in love with the place as soon as I saw it. I immediately sent picture to Jasper, and he told me to go for it. We trust each other's judgment more than anything else in the world.

So here I am, presenting to him the blueprints of the place, various cost estimates that I requested for some of the changes that need to me made, and trying to evaluate if this is a good investment to make.

That's the thing with being in this business; either your club works, and you make a shitload of cash, or it just doesn't, and you lose an obscene amount of money, pack your things and go the fuck back to where you came from. Yet I can't imagine doing any other job.

We spend hours discussing everything, but we're so excited by the idea of living closer to our family that we're more than ready to take the plunge.

"We have two weeks to change our mind and retract our offer before we finalize the signature." I already made all the arrangements and Jasper nods appreciatively, his eyes still studying the papers in front of him. My brother and I can be very immature, careless when it comes to women, but when it concerns our business he's as serious and dedicated as I am. There's no joking around allowed if we want to succeed.

"Perfect, it will give us time to put everything in order here, and prepare everything over there. Let's not waste too much time before we can open, it's always best not to have the process drag on for months."

"The meeting for signatures is scheduled for Monday morning in two weeks. We will of course both have to be present, and I think it'd be a good thing if we both stay there for a while. Give Jake a real chance here, and show our presence on the new site."

A flash of grasp crosses his eyes, and I know immediately what's on his mind before he even speaks.

"Did you tell Bella?" He stays comfortably leaning in the couch, one of his ankles resting on his knee, and barely lowers the paper in his hand to look at me.

"No. I actually told her I came just for her." He doesn't like my response too much, almost throws the paper down on the table and leans back in the couch again.

"Fuck Edward, that's not how I raised you," he scolds me. We may be grown men, but he's still my big brother, with always the same instinct to teach me everything he believes in. "Have you forgotten the rules? You don't promise anything, and you don't lie. We're good looking enough that we don't have to, we can get any pussy we want without playing those games."

"I know. I scheduled the trip so that I could go to the reunion at the same time. I wasn't entirely lying." I try to defend myself and he relaxes instantly, a crooked smile appearing on his lips.

"Good. With that kind of declaration no wonder she let you bang her."

"Come on, Jaz, I had already made her come twice before I even said that." I throw my best cocky grin at him, and as twisted as it might be, I notice in his eyes that he's proud of me.

"Such an arrogant prick," he jokes.

"And _that_ is how you raised me."

"Are you going to tell her you're back in two weeks?" He becomes serious again, walking to the fridge to grab two beers as I light a cigarette before handing him the pack.

"I don't know yet. Are you going to tell Alice?" He shakes his head as he lights his cig, and blows the smoke loudly, slouching back on the couch.

"I have no fucking clue, bro."

The conversation eventually shifts back to our business, to all the decisions we have to make. It's getting late and we order a pizza as we go through the last details.

I'm exhausted after such a draining day, aggravated by jetlag and the awful night I spent thinking about Bella. I go to bed early.

As I lie in bed, I can't refrain from opening Facebook again and looking at her pictures. She's fucking beautiful. In some of the pictures she looks like an angel, innocent. But in others, winking at the camera with her mouth slightly open, the glint in her eyes makes her downright naughty. My cock grows hard just thinking about sliding between those lips and having her suck me again.

My hand moves on its own accord, slipping under the covers and inside my boxers. I haven't done this a very long time; jerk off thinking about her. I fucked other girls picturing her in my head, though, especially since I got the invitation for the ten year reunion, which is even worse.

I stroke my length slowly, my eyes on the screen, on her, and I remember what it felt like to be inside her.

I freeze as my phone vibrates in my hand, I think I just had a heart attack. I'm overcome by a feeling resembling guilt or shame to have been caught masturbating to her, even if it's just by a message. But the feeling vanishes as I realize she's the one who sent it.

_B - Got back to NY safely?_

I beam like an idiot and get my hand out of my underwear to reply to her.

_E- Yes. Were you worried that I wouldn't? That's cute. _

_How's my dirty girl doing, tonight?_

We answer each other the second we get a new message, my grin firmly in place, my cock still throbbing. I can't help but tease her, and she's playing along with me.

_B- Tired…_

_E- Are you in bed?_

_B- Yes…_

_E- Alone?_

_B- Yes!_

_E- What are you doing?_

_B- Thinking._

_E- Of what?_

_B- Your hands…_

My dick twitches under the covers and I can't help but grab it in my hand again_. _

_E- You tease!_

_Ten years later I'm back to whacking off thinking about you…_

_B- At least now you know what I feel like_

_E- Some part of me wishes I didn't…how can I walk away now that I know how amazing you feel?_

_B- Was it the plan…walking away once you finally had what you wanted?_

I stare at the screen in shock. Is that what she believes? I can't blame her, though. To be honest that's exactly what it looks like, that's in fact probably what it was.

I feel like a fucking scumbag. I need to find the words to explain to her, hoping they will appease her.

_E- The plan was to have you…I didn't really think of anything other than finally having you, finally knowing what it felt like to be with you, inside you._

_B- And now that you have?_

I'm being as honest as I can, but it doesn't seem to reassure her much, so I continue, I confess everything.

_E- It was even more amazing than in my teenage fantasies. _

_I want to be inside of you again, and again, and again, and again…._

_And I want to fucking hear you scream my name!_

_B- I have no doubt you would make me scream…_

_E- I will. I don't know when or where but I will._

There goes the 'no promises' rule! Jasper would kick me in the nuts if he saw this.

I read my last message and suddenly realize that she never implied she would want it, so I add a hesitant: _If you want me to._ My heart skips a beat as I receive her reply.

_B- I want you _

I've been waiting for this since high school, and she's finally there. Although reading it is not even remotely satisfying, I need to hear it.

_E- Give me your phone number. _

_B- 206-509-4005_

I close the app and dial her number as fast as I can, my left hand still gripping my cock, aching to hear those words fall from her delicious lips. She answers on the first ring and my hand unconsciously moves on my shaft as soon as her voice fills my ear.

"Hi."

"Say it. Out loud," I demand, my voice coming out hoarse. I'm getting hot, I kick the covers to the foot of the bed, pull my boxers further down and switch ears so that I can get a good grip of my throbbing hard cock with my right hand.

"What?" She's fucking teasing me, her tone faking innocence, but she knows very well what I want to hear.

"I've fantasized about this for years. Fucking say it," I all but growl and I hear her breath hitching. I know she's aware of what I'm doing and judging by how horny she sounds, I bet she's doing the same thing.

"I want you," she says in a sultry voice and I hiss, sliding my hand up and down my cock.

"Oh, fuck!"

"I want you, Edward." She doesn't stop. She sounds so fucking obscene I could come just listening to her talk in that moaning voice. "I wish it was your fingers in my panties, right now."

"You're killing me. I love how fucking dirty you are," I grunt desperately and I pump my hand faster. My fist slams at the base of my cock with each movement and I'm sure she can hear it. Her breathing is ragged, her moans more desperate.

"I want to hear you come, baby," I breathe as I feel my orgasm quickly building up inside.

"I'm so close."

"Say my name, Bella." I stroke even faster and I hear her whimper and let go, bringing me over the edge with her.

"Oh fuck, Edward!"

"Fuck!" I grunt as I come all over my stomach. I grab the t-shirt I had thrown on the floor to wipe the spunk, not wanting to hang up the phone to go to the bathroom right away. I hear her breathing still labored on the other end and I just close my eyes, picturing her laying on her bed, satisfied, a small smile gracing her lips. The unusual and unexpected need to put my arms around her suddenly constricts my chest. I haven't felt this way for years.

What the fuck is she doing to me? I clearly underestimated her effect on me. My throat tightens and I remain speechless. I just listen to her breath relax softly, until it becomes slow and even. She fucking fell asleep.

I put my phone on speaker, not wanting to hang up on her, and place it on the bed next to my face. I turn the lights off and close my eyes, concentrating on the sound of her breath and I eventually fall asleep, too.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. I suck so bad at replying to reviews lately, I'm sorry. But I really love every word you send me. Thank you so much! I promise I'll try to do better.**_

_**Thanks to my beta theotherbella, as usual...what more can I say, she's just the best!**_

_**So, looks like Edward and Jasper are coming to Seattle...what do you think of this? Leave a review and tell me!**_


	5. My turn

**Chapter 5 – My turn**

**BPOV**

"What's up, Bella? Your head is clearly not the game these days."

Alice has always been very perceptive when it comes to other people, and especially me after all the years we've spent together; although she's often clueless about her own behavior or issues. Yet again she's absolutely right. I have in fact spent the past few days daydreaming, and she knows very well Edward is the one person occupying my thoughts. But even in my haze, her mood was obvious enough for me to notice how distracted she's been, too; certainly because of Jasper.

"Yours isn't either," I counter and she just shrugs defeatedly.

Three days have passed since I last had a conversation with Edward, and I know it has been just as long for Alice and Jasper. It was Sunday night, and to be honest I can barely call our exchange a conversation. He called me, desperate for to me say the words he'd been dying to hear since high school; that I want him. I knew from the start what he was doing while we were on the phone, and I couldn't keep my hands off myself either. Listening to the sound of his voice, rough and demanding, was enough to turn me on like I rarely have before. He's the only man who's ever had that effect on me. I expected it to fade after a day or two, but even from the other side of the country, my body is craving his touch, my soul burning to hear his thick voice fill my ears.

I've been very busy with work this past week, and from the few texts we sent each other, Edward has been as well. Apart from those rare messages, we didn't seem to find much time to call each other again; between both our jobs and jet lag, it's been rather complicated.

It's 6am on Thursday morning, Alice and I are already in the bakery, preparing all kinds of cupcakes, muffins, cookies before we open in a couple of hours. Time flies by as we both remain silent, lost in our thoughts whilst baking again; everything is barely ready for 8am and the rush of business people craving their sweet breakfasts.

I enjoy my job very much. First of all, it gives Alice and me a great sense of accomplishment to have opened this store all by ourselves. We have a very good reputation all around town, it's rarely empty, at any hour of the day. Apart from having a stash of cupcakes at disposal whenever you need some comfort food, the best part is knowing that people start their day with you, being the first person they talk to in the morning. You get their first smile of the day, every day, and somehow, with time, a bond forms between us.

Some customers are not very nice to us, ignoring the basics of simple politeness; but luckily it's only a minority of them.

There's a third type of customers. They don't like our cupcakes that much, at least not enough to buy some several times a week. However they come in regularly and make sure we're aware they do. I try to repress a sigh as one of them comes in.

"Hi, sweet Bella," he says, blatantly trying to flirt with me, as usual.

"Hi, Alec. What do you want today?" I reply as flatly as I can manage, doing my best to make it clear that I'm not very receptive, as usual. He's not unattractive or uninteresting, we're just not on the same page. Plus I don't think I could consider dating a customer; it would give a wrong impression of us and our reputation is very important.

"I'm going to take a vanilla with caramel buttercream frosting." He looks at me from head to toe as I move behind the counter and I pretend not to notice.

"Something else?"

"No…um…" he adds hesitatingly, "well, actually my band is performing Saturday at this bar down the street."

Ah, yes, his band. Alec is a nice young man; and although he's not actually much younger than me, his maturity and personality doesn't reflect his age at all. To top it, he's shorter than me, has a cute baby boy face with big blue eyes and light brown hair. He looks eighteen, talks as if he was eighteen, has the preoccupations of an eighteen year old: his band. They never engaged in anything serious about a musical career, simply assuming that playing in their mom's garage would be enough to be discovered. I guess it's a good thing they're finally getting out there.

"That's great. Congratulations," I offer earnestly, hoping he won't read too much into my sudden outgoingness. Unfortunately he immediately interprets it as some kind of encouragement.

"You're going to come, right?"

"No!" Alice yells from her end of the counter, startling the customer she's helping and bringing Alec back down to earth in a split second.

"Oh, hi Alice," he waves awkwardly. "Why not?"

"Because…there's a very good reason why we can't come…" she trails off, looking at me pointedly, stalling without giving a precise answer. The truth is we don't have any plans, but we better find some if we don't want to spend our Saturday night with Alec and his immature friends.

"Yes, there is." I nod enthusiastically as I turn to Alec, both of us waiting for her to come up with a plausible excuse.

"We…are…going to spend the weekend in New York," she hesitates and then speaks in a rush.

"What?" My head snaps in her direction, and she just stares at us with a grin, visibly very proud of her idea.

"Awesome! I'd love to go there one day," Alec exclaims almost nostalgically, completely oblivious to Alice's shameless lie.

"Here's your cupcake." I push the small box towards him on the counter, effectively ending this awkward conversation. He grabs it and hands me three dollars.

"Keep the change and enjoy your weekend," he offers as he exits the shop, pretending to be happy for us and our plans when it's obvious he's disappointed we don't take interest in his band.

Alice and I can't even broach the subject of her blatant lie as we have too many customers for now. The day passes rather quickly, as everyday does. My mind is too occupied to drift back to Edward; I don't have time to check my phone in case he sent me a text, much like every day. He must be very busy, too, as he hasn't sent me anything during the day either since the beginning of the week. He vaguely told me that they had a big project they needed to focus on, without developing further.

I feel a little downhearted that we couldn't manage to have a real conversation. The most we talked to each other since he went back to New York was during our phone sex session last Sunday. I enjoyed very much talking to him at the reunion, he's very interesting, funny and easy to talk to. I wish we could find some time to do that more often.

I've thought about it a lot in the last days when I was in bed, alone. And Alice and I have been discussing the subject a lot, too. It might be useless to engage in any kind of conversation with him, since he's living all the way across the country. We probably won't see each other very often, if ever. Maybe I should concentrate on meeting a man on the same side of the country.

Somehow no man I've ever met had made me feel anything even remotely close to what Edward did, that night. His touch was more intense, more consuming than anything I've ever experienced before.

I can't help but feel a little guilty of the way I treated him ten years ago; or more precisely the way I almost ignored him. It wasn't intentional, but the truth is, he never really existed in my world. I wonder if some part of him resents me for that.

I can't comprehend how he still hasn't forgotten about me, even ten years later; he really did have that big of a crush on me. He makes me feel special, more than any other man ever did. Some part of me wishes I could make him feel that way, too.

But I only noticed him once he had changed and became attractive; although that word doesn't even begin to describe his magnetism. I guess that makes me just another shallow woman. At least I'm not interested in his money. I wouldn't consider myself wealthy, but I really can't complain either; I'm more than successful. Even if I wasn't, I'd never be interested in a man only for his money. I can only imagine how many women must be going after his wealth as much as his looks.

I can't bring myself to feel bad for him, though; he put himself in that position after all, and he's taking advantage of it as much as he can, probably even too much. I hope he doesn't believe I'm one of them, because I'm positive that this oddly overwhelming attraction we feel for each other is deeper than that.

I still can't comprehend how such a short amount of time with him could have disturbed me so much. I feel the strange need to be with him again. I'm desperate for his hands on me, I want to spend hours listening to him talk. And we only spent a few hours together. I'm bordering on obsession, and can't quite understand how it's even possible.

More importantly, I force myself not to dwell too much on the possibility that nothing more could happen.

Suddenly the prospect of going to New York this weekend seems more and more appealing. I'm almost sure Alice said the first thing that popped into her head, but what if we actually went?

Alice and I are cleaning the shop after we closed, and I can't wait any longer to broach the subject.

"So, New York this weekend? Where did that come from?" I ask casually, although it's clear in my tone of voice that I like the idea.

"I don't know," she answers with a shrug. "I was just trying to find something awesome to do that would give us a good excuse not to spend our night with Alec and his mentally-stuck-at-teenage-phase friends. This is the first thing that came to mind."

I barely have time to nod and open my mouth to answer, she starts speaking again before I can say anything.

"It's not such a bad idea, if you think about it. We could go shopping, and then surprise Jasper and Edward, and have crazy sex all weekend." She's practically bouncing up and down. Visibly she's even more excited by the possibility of seeing them than I am.

"It does sound appealing, but…" I trail off. Suddenly I realize that both of us spent our days daydreaming about the Cullen brothers, without any indication that they're in the same state of mind. Alice just looks at me expectantly, one of her eyebrows raised, challenging me to make her change her mind. "How do you know they would even like us being there? We've talked to them a little, but going across the country unannounced is probably not the best idea. For all we know, we're going to arrive at their club and see them having fun with all the girls throwing themselves at them."

"That will probably be the case." She crosses her arms on her chest, leaning back against the counter, making it clear that this is irrelevant to her. She's just staring at me, as if what I just said was completely obvious and true, but still not a good reason not to go.

"Can you imagine seeing Jasper flirting with another girl?" I continue. "Could you handle it?"

"It would be hard, I'm not denying it," she concedes half-heartedly, but she's still not changing her mind.

"Come on, Al. I'd have to hold you back from burning down the place."

"I'm not that irrational, thank you very much! Maybe just the bitch's hair, though," she adds pensively, as if it was in fact a plausible reaction. I just laugh and she joins me, before we resume our cleaning.

"Seriously, though. Do you really think it'd be a good idea?" I ask again after a few moments. Deep down I really want her to persuade me that we should go. I need her to reassure me that I can hope for something more between Edward and me.

She turns to me again, lets out a long sigh, and when she speaks her voice is strong and determined.

"What I think is that I've wanted Jasper to notice me in high school and he never did. Now I have a shot, I don't want to miss it. I owe it to the sixteen year old me to fuck Jasper Cullen if I can."

"Weirdly enough, that makes sense…" I mutter.

"And Edward already flew across the country to get you. It's your turn," she adds with a pointed look. She's absolutely right, he did travel thousands of miles to see me. She managed to convince me at that point, but there's still one detail that we have to take care of.

"What about the shop?" I ask and she's already grinning.

"Fuck the shop! Even if we close Saturday, people will still remember we exist on Monday. And don't act like I'm forcing you. You're dying to go, too."

"Fine, but on one condition," I reply and she nods, agreeing to anything I might demand before I even speak. "I want us to go for ourselves first. We go shopping and have some fun just the two of us. And then we'll check their club, and depending on what we find there, we'll see. Promise me we won't let them ruin our trip if we don't find what we want."

"I promise," she says earnestly, and I know she's not agreeing only to make sure I'll go. She clearly thinks I'm right.

I finish cleaning as Alice immediately runs to the office to print out a sign informing the customers that we'll be closed this weekend. We get back home and eat dinner in front of the computer while booking our plane tickets for Saturday morning, as well as a hotel room for the night, just in case. We don't want to be too presumptuous, or too optimistic and be disappointed…and homeless on a Saturday night in New York City.

Even though we try not to get our hopes up too much, we're both really excited by the idea of going there, mostly to be with them.

We soon head to our bedroom to get some sleep, and be ready to get up early again tomorrow, as we do every day.

I'm lying in bed and can't help sending a text to Edward. He's the one who's been initiating our exchanges the past few days; maybe Alice is right, it's my turn. If I want to even consider having some kind of relationship with him, whatever it could be in our situation, I have to show him that he's not the only one trying.

_B-Hi! My day took an unexpected turn of events today, to say the least. How was yours?_

I don't have to wait more than a few seconds before I receive a text from him, and I can't hold back the smile from forming on my lips.

_E- Hectic, difficult, very busy…but I wouldn't want it any other way! What turn of events? Tell me._

_B- Too long to explain by text…and I don't want to get my hopes up, so it's probably best not to think about it too much for now…_

His next reply takes a lot more time to come, and I find myself staring at the screen for several minutes until my phone finally vibrates in my hand.

_E- That's very cryptic…Maybe I shouldn't ask you this, but the way it sounds, I'd rather know…Did you meet someone?_

I'm taken aback by his reply, but when I read the message I sent one more time, I understand his reaction. It could in fact mean that I met someone, that it wasn't expected and that I don't want to get my hopes up about a possible relationship.

A vision of him staring at his phone, trying to decipher my message as he believes I'm talking about someone else comes to my mind. I need to reassure him that no other man could possibly tempt me, without divulging the truth. I want to keep our little surprise a secret, especially since it's our one chance to see for ourselves what they really feel, caught by surprise.

_B- The last man I met was you…Were you worried I would forget about you. That's cute!_

I use the same turn of phrase he sent me a few days ago, hoping it will appease him somehow. And when I get his answer my heart speeds up instantly. I picture him saying those words to me, his eyes piercing mine, his voice low.

_E- Now that I got your attention, I won't let you forget me._

_B- How do you plan on doing that, precisely?_

_E- I don't know, but I'm guessing it'll involve orgasms…_

_B- I'm suffering from regular memory loss…a lot of orgasms might be required…_

_E- I can't fucking wait to see you again._

My smile widens at his choice of words. For once, there isn't necessarily a sexual connotation; maybe he really just wants to see me.

_B- Any idea when that might be?_

_E- No…but who knows, it could be sooner than we think, hopefully…_

His answer sounds a little cryptic as well, but I try not to read too much into it. We talk a bit more, the conversation remaining light as neither of us gets into too much detail about our day or our projects. He seems to enjoy having a real conversation with me as much as I do, and not just phone sex; it gives me hope for this weekend.

We eventually say goodnight and I fall asleep thinking that in two days I could be with Edward again. I can't repress the knot twisting my stomach as I'm scared to realize when I get there that this strange connection between us is not what I thought it was.

* * *

_**A/N: New York shopping trip! Yay!**_

_**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting...You guys make me so happy!**_

_**Thanks to my beta theotherbella who beta'ed this chapter in record time so I could keep to my schedule and publish today!**_

_**So tell me , now...what do you think the girls are going to find there, how do you think the guys will react to the little surprise visit? ;)**_


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 6 – Surprise**

**BPOV**

Our Friday at the bakery drags on interminably; it feels like we spend two days there instead of one. Alice and I are bubbling with excitement, anxious and eager to finally be on the plane, on our way to New York. We barely even talk all day, but we don't need to, we know exactly what the other is feeling. We clean everything in record time, head back home and prepare our suitcase, in a less record time.

We're both in our room, staring dumbly at our clothes, neither of us knowing what to pack.

"Alice," I shriek. She runs to my room, stares at me for a few seconds and sighs.

"I know, nothing seems to be just right," she says, slumping down on my bed. But only a split second later, a mischievous glint appears in her eyes. "It doesn't matter, though, since we're going shopping tomorrow. We can buy a dress, shoes, and lingerie of course."

"Alice," I chide, chuckling at the same time at her enthusiasm. We are in fact going to New York for a shopping spree, at least partly; and the idea of showing off my new sexy lingerie to Edward is more than appealing.

We end up packing only our make-up and comfy clothes for travel and shopping. Suddenly she comes back into my room, and for the first time in days she seems nervous, insecure. I just look at her, and as usual I don't need to ask out loud for her to tell me what's on her mind.

"I sent a text to Jasper earlier," she explains uncomfortably. "He didn't answer. He always does, it's the first time."

"It's Friday night, they're probably swamped with work. The club will open soon I guess, maybe it already is. Don't read too much into it," I try to reassure her and she nods weakly.

"You're probably ri-" she starts but she's cut off by her phone chiming in her back pocket. She looks at the screen and her face lights up, a huge smile on her lips.

"_Sorry hottie, I've been really busy…can I call you tomorrow?"_She reads the text out loud, her eyes sparkling and her smile firmly in place.

"See, it's all fine." I want to ease her doubts, and mine, too, trying to convince myself that we shouldn't worry so much. Truthfully, this weekend could be the most amazing two days we've spent in years, or the biggest disappointment of our lives so far. And she knows it very well, too.

"Bella," she starts again in a serious voice. "If this goes wrong, I'm going to be a wreck, I can feel it already. It's only been a week but I like him way more than I should."

"I know," I mutter sincerely. "I'll be there with you, being a wreck, too."

She throws herself in my arms and we hug for a moment, silently praying that we're not completely mistaken about the men we can't stop thinking about.

As I pull back from Alice's arms, my phone chimes on my bedside table. She chuckles, instantly guessing who it is, and I launch myself over the bed to grab it. I stare at the screen, feeling the smile spreading on my face, and Alice is fidgeting with impatience.

"Come on, read it!" She almost yells and I comply.

"_Hi dirty girl! I miss your voice. Too busy tonight but I'll call you tomorrow afternoon if you have time_."

"Do you think they consult each other before texting us?" She says with a mocking smile as she leans on the door frame, and I laugh.

We say goodnight and both head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and we don't want to look completely exhausted when we meet Edward and Jasper.

I send a reply to Edward after crawling under the cover, and fall asleep instantly.

_I miss your voice, too. I'll have my phone with me tomorrow, call me whenever you want._

The alarm clock rings the next morning and I jump out of bed, almost bumping into Alice in the hallway. The anticipation to be with our men increases our energy, and we practically run through the apartment, getting ready quicker than ever. In no time, we're at the airport and on the plane to New York.

We can't keep our minds off the Cullens, and we spend the entire flight reminiscing about high school.

"Do you remember that time I overheard Tanya retelling her entire night with Jasper?" She asks with a frown but a small smile on her lips.

"You cried for an hour after that," I laugh. "I couldn't get you out of the bathroom stall and we missed fourth period."

"I was so happy when I saw her crying in the same stall two days later because he had never called her back and was ignoring her after he fucked her," she laughs, too.

"How could you even fall for a guy like that, I still don't get it? I mean I know he was hot, but he was a jerk," I say questioningly, because I truly never understood her obsession with him.

"It was his whole attitude," she explains, a nostalgic glint lighting her eyes. "He was always so confident, he never apologized for who he was and what he did."

"Sometimes he should have," I comment dryly, and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Come on, that's the exact same thing that draw you to Edward at the reunion last week. Admit it, men are really sexy when they're cocky."

"It depends. Mike Newton was cocky; it wasn't sexy," I answer, making fun of my own mistakes. We both laugh, probably a little too loud for a plane, and I start speaking again. "You know, as hard as I try to remember, I have no memory of Edward in high school, apart from the geeky kid they used to make fun of. I wish I had paid more attention; that I could remember something else about him. I kind of feel like shit about this," I confess, and Alice smiles at me sweetly.

"You can't change the past, and it's often better not to, anyway. Look at it this way: if I'd had sex with Jasper ten years ago, he would've forgotten about me. If Edward had talked to you, you would've full on rejected him back then…and we wouldn't be on a plane to New York today," she keeps her eyes on me, her voice resolute. "We might have much more with them now than we ever could before."

"You're very wise sometimes," I reply teasingly after a moment. "It's such a shame it's so rare."

She slaps me playfully on the shoulder, the lady next to us not hiding her annoyance anymore so we calm down and keep quiet for awhile, until we finally land.

We quickly make a stop at the hotel as soon as we arrive to drop our bags and freshen up a little, before heading straight to Fifth Avenue. After a few hours we bought more clothes than can possibly fit into our bag, including the perfect outfit for tonight. We treated ourselves with Jimmy Choo pumps, and make a last stop at Victoria's Secret to get a treat for the guys.

We're about to enter the fitting room when both our phones ring at the same time. We exchange a knowing look, her smile widening as quickly as mine, and we try not to laugh as we both take a few steps in opposite directions to answer.

"Hi." My voice still sounds amused as I pick up the phone, and Edward pauses for a second before answering.

"Hi. You seem in a very good mood. What are you doing?" He asks curiously; he has no idea my amusement was triggered by him and his brother.

"Shopping with Alice."

"Lucky you. I have just a few minutes rest and I have to get back to work. It's crazy around here, I have a million things to do," he says, and he sounds halfway between excited and exhausted. "I've missed hearing your voice, though, even when you're not moaning. Although I do miss that, too."

"I've missed hearing you, too," I murmur earnestly. "And I'm in a public place, so I won't comment on the last part."

"Really?" He laughs softly and his voice drops seductively. "I don't recall you being so shy in a public place."

"It was because of you; being near you has a strange effect on me," I answer as I feel my skin burning up to the sound of his voice.

"I wish I was closer," he says in a low voice, and I smile. He doesn't realize how much closer we are; how close we will be tonight.

"If I was in front of you right now, what would you do?" I ask teasingly.

"Why? Are you hiding somewhere in my club? If I turn around will you be there?" I can sense the hope in his voice, but I can't tell him yet that I will be in a few hours.

"Probably not."

"Too bad, because I would've held you in my arms and kissed you. And I mean really fucking kiss the shit out of you," he breathes and my heart skips a beat. I don't even have time to answer before I hear a voice calling him on the phone, and the moment has passed. "Fuck, I gotta go. Talk to you soon."

"Sure. Bye." I hang up the phone with butterflies in my stomach and walk back to Alice who's still talking on the phone.

"I'd love to as well, but it's not like I can hop on a plane and fly to New York whenever I want," she says to Jasper, winking at me. "We'll try to figure something out, I guess….OK, No problem. Bye." She hangs up the phone and grins at me like a fool. "He wants to see me."

"I got that," I laugh.

"He said that he really needed to see me, for real, because the distance is driving him crazy." She's almost dancing in the store.

"Edward as well. It was obvious."

"Yes!" She exclaims. "Tonight is going to be so awesome. Choose your panties, lady, we have to be ready for all the amazing sex we're going to have," she concludes way too loudly.

We finish our shopping, buy more lingerie that we'll need this weekend, and make our way back to the hotel. We take our time to get ready, making sure we look our best. We head out to get dinner as it's still too early to go to their club, and sit down in a small restaurant. The more time passes, the more our nerves get closer to breaking down. We're both really excited, but even after this afternoon call, we're still nervous. There might be a big difference between what they say on the phone, and what their life is really like, here, when they think we're thousands of miles away. It might only be sweet talk.

No matter what happens tonight, we spent an amazing day together and we're already planning on doing this more often. Next time we could go somewhere else, Los Angeles for example.

We finish our dinner without ever stopping our conversation. Sometimes I wonder how we can manage to have so many things to say to each other on a daily basis when we spend so much time together.

We take a cab to the club and he stops us right in front. We pay the fare and exit the car, both of us staring dumbfounded at the entrance. The building is huge, the only indication that there's a club inside is the big sign above the door reading Breaking Dawn in black letters with a faint shade of red. That, and the line of people waiting to get in that runs all the way down the street.

"We didn't think about that," Alice comments as we keep staring at the crowd.

"Clearly not. How are we going to get in?"

We make our way to the end of the line, shocked to see at least a hundred people waiting. We're not even halfway through when a man calls us.

"Hey, girls, I was waiting for you," he yells, waving at us and gesturing for us to come closer. We stop and stare at him for a second, neither of us knowing whether we should answer or not. He waves again with a pleading look in his eyes and Alice walks towards him. I follow and when we're close enough that he doesn't have to speak too loud, he continues.

"Just pretend you're with me for a while," he begs with a warm smile. "I won't get in if I don't have a girl with me. And you get to cut in front of the line, it's a fair deal. Please?"

"Sure, why not," Alice shrugs and we step beside the man.

"Hi, my name is Riley, by the way." He holds his hand out and I shake it.

"Hi. I'm Bella. This is Alice."

"Nice to meet you, really. Do you come here often?"

"No, first time," Alice answers, returning his smile.

"You're going to love it; it's the best club in town. Hence the queue."

Alice and I exchange a look, and I witness in her eyes the same emotion I'm feeling. We're proud of Edward and Jasper for what they've accomplished.

We make small talk with Riley as the line moves painfully slowly. He explains that there's a girl inside that he's in love with, and he was hoping to get closer to her tonight. We can relate to that feeling.

Our attention is snatched out of the conversation in a split second when the girls waiting in front of us mention Edward.

"I don't know why we have to wait. I can just ask the bouncer to tell him I'm here and we'll get in instantly," she says proudly, batting her lashes too often for it to be natural. She's a little taller than me, has legs to kill for and not at all covered by her mini dress, long blond shiny hair and all the right curves in the right places. She's beautiful, I understand how Edward would want to fuck her, but it doesn't hurt any less.

My bile rises as I listen to her, and Alice is shooting daggers at the back of her head.

"Come on," her friend counters. "From what I've heard, he fucks all the pretty girls who walk into his club. And so does his brother. They can't possibly let all the girls they fuck inside."

The blond beauty lets out a snort and just smiles widely. "I'm telling you, after the night we spent together, he'll let me in. He was all smitten."

I fight hard not to grab a fistful of her hair and tug at it until she's bald. Alice might not the one needing to be restrained after all, and I realize her comment about burning the bitch's hair wasn't so absurd. She grabs my hand and squeezes tightly, and when I lift my eyes to hers she looks as distressed as I feel. The blond is talking about Edward, but Jasper was mentioned too, and it could have been him. Some other girl in the line is probably having the same conversation about him right now. Several of them actually.

I don't know what we're supposed to do, whether this is enough to believe we were wrong. Maybe it doesn't prove anything, maybe what this girl is talking about happened weeks ago. Plus, we knew how they were, their personality, their flaws; this is not a surprise.

But maybe we're just hanging on to a last shred of hope, and we shouldn't. Before we can talk about it, the blond girl speaks again, and we shamelessly listen. She's doing everything she can so that anyone can hear, anyway.

"Look, I'm even going to text him, let him know I'm here." She pulls her cell phone out of her purse and starts typing, the satisfied smile never leaving her features.

"He gave you his number?" Her friend asks skeptically, and she doesn't even lift her eyes to answer.

"No, I got it from my hairstylist; he knows him. Ok, so…_Hi, Eddie. I'm waiting in line in front of BD. Can you get me in? … I'll let you get in, too ;) Heidi._"

My insides clench at the thought of hearing Edward's response to that text. I'm not sure I could handle it, and Alice's hand is still firmly holding mine. We wait for more than ten minutes, and Edward still hasn't replied to her. She's using the excuse that he's probably too busy to answer, which might be true. I'm still not certain that he wouldn't let her in if he saw the text. And I'll always have the doubt if we don't wait to see for ourselves.

"Do you want to go?" Alice asks in a concerned tone.

"No, this is what we came here for," I simply reply.

"No, I came here to have sex with Jasper," she retorts, trying to make me laugh, and honestly it works. However, the girls in front of us heard her, too and they don't seem amused. They throw glimpses in our direction, looking at us as if we were cockroaches that need to be exterminated.

"What do all the girls find in these guys, anyway?" Riley wonders out loud. Alice and I exchange a look and smile. We don't answer, though, how could we even begin to explain?

The waiting line moves forward slowly, Heidi the blond never receives a reply from Edward, and after almost half an hour we're entering the club, dragging Riley with us.

I take a second to look around, and the place is really amazing. It looks modern but has a vintage vibe to it, a perfect combination of raw materials, concrete floor and walls, steel supporting beams and massive wood bar and tables, with dim reddish lights. It's not a band performing tonight, but a DJ, and the sound is flawless, not saturated like it is in most clubs.

Riley informs us that he saw the girl he was looking for and leaves us to go talk to her after thanking us one more time. We walk to the bar and order a mojito, and I notice Alice looking everywhere in search of Jasper or Edward, and so am I. But we can't spot them.

We sit on a bar stool, talk and sip our drinks. We move to the dance floor for a few songs before coming back to our seat and order another drink. Time flies and Edward and Jasper are still nowhere to be seen.

I'm really enjoying being here nonetheless; Alice and I are having fun, dancing and laughing. At some point we stop scanning the crowd incessantly.

I'm back to dancing, entranced by the music when Alice grabs my arm. She's frozen in place and I turn my head to see what she's looking at. Edward is there with Jasper next to him, surrounded by a group of five or six girls clinging to them. They have their hands on them, trying to get closer, and they seem to enjoy it. We stand there speechless, watching them for a moment.

"This place is way too awesome to be burnt down..." Alice comments.

"We knew this was going to happen."

We stand in the middle of the crowd, not moving an inch, watching them as one girl throws her arms around Jasper's neck and another leans into Edward to whisper in his ear. I'm going to throw up.

Alice's grip on my arms tightens and she lets out a small squeal when Jaspers takes the girl's arms off him, gently pushing her away with a smile. He's talking to her but we can't discern anything from that far away. The girl looks really disappointed, and Alice relaxes. Edward takes a step back from the redhead drooling over him and smiles at her apologetically. He slightly shakes his head and I can make out clearly the one word he utters from the movement of his lips: no.

My heart is racing, yet I'm not certain I should allow myself to believe his reaction is proof he's serious about whatever's happening between us.

Alice and I remain in the same position. Jasper takes a few steps in our direction and finally sees us. He stops dead in his tracks, his eyes wide open, and turns to Edward behind him.

Edward lifts his head and looks straight at me. They both stand there, mimicking the position Alice and I have been holding for a few minutes, now, and mutter something to each other that I can't comprehend, their eyes never leaving us.

They seem stunned to see us here but after a few seconds the shock dissipates and they finally move.

They cut through the crowd until they reach us, and without so much of a word to us they grab our hand and drag us back to where they came from, out of the main room, earning us a few dirty looks from the girls they were talking to a minute ago.

They lead us down a small corridor and push us into a room in the back of the club, their office, and close the door behind them.

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviewing, following...you guys have me floating on a cloud. You're amazing!_

_Late update but I was too busy eating tons of chocolate! I hope you had a happy Easter, too!_

_As usual, thanks to theotherbella for taking the time to beta the chapter this weekend! _

_Leave me a review and tell me how much you wanted to yank at Heidi's hair, too! ;)_


	7. Fantasies

**Chapter 7 – Fantasies**

**EPOV**

This past week has been the most erratic week of my life. I remember how hard it had been to open the club in New York, but managing it while planning to open a second one on the opposite coast is fucking draining. I feel like I haven't slept in days, I don't remember when the last time I ate a real meal was, the days are not long enough to take care of everything.

My mind keeps going back to Bella; I haven't been able to talk to her and I fucking miss her voice like crazy.

I haven't told her yet that I'm planning to come back to Seattle next week, nor do I intend to for the moment. I want to surprise her, see her face when we'll drop by their bakery and announce the news. And Jasper is as excited as I am by the idea.

I've never seen my brother so fascinated by a girl before, Alice is on his mind constantly, almost as much as Bella is on mine, and it will only be worse when he finally meets her.

We both promised we'd call them this afternoon, but barely managed to find some time. Judging by Bella's amused tone when she picked up, I'm sure they noticed we always text or call at the same time.

Hearing her voice was like a breath of fresh air, a boost of energy. I enjoyed it even more than last Sunday when she was moaning. I wish I could spend more time just talking to her, and very soon I will, and in person.

Unfortunately, I had to end the call quickly. Everything is falling into place but we still have a lot to organize. Tonight is Jake's test run. We wanted to let him handle the club on his own on a Saturday night and see how he'd do, even though we weren't far away, hidden in the office.

Jasper and I are really relieved to see how smoothly Jake manages the club. We can clearly count on him, and move to Seattle with some peace of mind.

Waiting in the back is really unnerving, we're not used to sitting out and do nothing. Since Jake has already proven his skills we decide to make a quick appearance in the club; say goodbye to an era, so to speak, before we move on to our next challenge.

I put my phone back in my pocket after replying to some chick asking me to let her in, and making a crude comment about letting me get in, too. _Heidi_… I don't even remember her, to be honest. I feel obligated to reply anyway, even though how she got my number is a mystery; I certainly didn't give it to her. I never do. But it's not good for the club to have a bad reputation. Having sex with girls is one thing, being a douchebag afterwards is another.

We walk out of the office, down the small corridor, and as soon as we're in the main room a group of girls assail us. I used to love this, but now their hungry eyes bother me. I can't stand the way they try to press themselves against me, and from the look Jasper throws at me, it's clear he doesn't like it either. Yet we have to pretend, at least for tonight, and next week we'll be far away from this part of our lives.

We try to move but they're blocking our path. One of them throws her arms around Jasper's neck and he's having trouble pushing her away without making a scene. The redhead in front of me leans closer to whisper in my ear, and I reluctantly let her.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight, Edward. I'll be cold in my large bed. Don't you want to keep me warm?"

My stomach churns, I'm disgusted. A few weeks ago I would have taken her up on the offer, and gladly. But now she just seems vulgar and crass compared to Bella. I'd rather be alone in bed and jerk off thinking of Bella's body under me than spend the night with this girl, or even the half hour it would take to fuck her, get dressed and get home.

I take a step back and just shake my head apologetically, not really knowing what to say without hurting her feelings, except a simple "no". She pouts and looks at me from under her lashes, but she overplays it so much she doesn't realize how off-putting it actually is.

I smile awkwardly and try to walk away, but Jasper is standing in front of me, frozen in place.

"Edward," he just calls, and I lift my eyes to where he's looking. I freeze too, not sure I'm actually seeing this. A few feet away from us, in the middle of the crowd, are Bella and Alice. They're just standing there, looking at us.

"Bro, am I fucking hallucinating?" Jasper asks in his astonishment.

"Then I'm fucking hallucinating, too."

We remain immobile for a moment, waiting for the shock to subside. Then Jasper moves straight to Alice and I follow him until I reach Bella. We don't need to consult each other in order to know our next move. We obviously can't talk in the middle of a crowded night club; plus, if I touch Bella now I might end up fucking her on the dance floor, which is not an option.

I grab her wrist and drag her to the back, Jasper doing the same with Alice. Once we've reached our office, we push them inside and I close the door behind us. The room is much quieter, we only hear faint music coming from the corridor. Bella and Alice and still silent, and so are we.

I stare dumbfounded at Bella, my breath taken away by the simple fact that she came to me. Her physical appearance aggravates my struggle to form a coherent thought; to my defence, all my blood ran from my brain straight to my cock. She's wearing a dress made of sheer black lace, only the key parts of her anatomy hidden by skin colored fabric underneath, with thin straps over her shoulders and rising high on her thighs. I stare at her long legs down to the sexiest black pumps she could ever wear, not that I usually pay that much attention. My eyes move back up her body, her luscious curves, until I reach her face and I realize only now that she seems uncomfortable. I'm about to open my mouth to speak but Jasper is faster than me.

"What are you girls doing here? I thought you couldn't just hop on a plane to get here whenever you wanted." I can tell he's trying to keep his voice casual, I know my brother well enough, but he's failing miserably. I keep my eyes on Bella and a small cocky smile forms on her lips. She's visibly rather proud of their little surprise.

"Who gives a shit? They're here," I snap at Jasper who has clearly lost the ability to say anything smart, too. I take two steps to Bella and stop right in front of her, brushing my body against hers, my hands still at my sides. I don't trust myself to touch her without slamming her against the wall to fuck her right here and now. I'm too overwhelmed by her sight, her mere presence, and what it means. She's here, for me. Not only does she want me, after ten years of me obsessing over her, but she came all the way here for me.

"Probably not the smartest thing I could say right now,' I start, my lips ghosting over hers, "but you have no idea how much I want to bury my dick deep inside you." Her smile widens and the naughtiest glint flashes in her eyes.

"Are you happy that I'm here?" Alice asks a few feet away from us.

"Hottie, you just made a very big mistake," Jasper says in a teasing voice, and Bella and I both turn our heads in surprise as Alice gasps. She doesn't say anything and he just walks closer to her, stopping right in front of her like I did with Bella. "Now that I know you want my dick so much you flew across the country to get it, I'm really going to have fun playing with you." Bella chuckles against me and Alice just rolls her eyes at Jasper.

"I flew here to take what I want, and you're going to give it to me like a good boy," she counters, pulling him by the collar. "You're dying to, anyway."

Jasper almost growls, lifts her off the floor as she locks her legs around his waist and assaults her mouth. I turn my gaze to Bella, pure lust is radiating from her and I fight the urge to ravish her. In the back of my mind I know we should probably talk, I should ask what her presence here means; but I can't think. I just want her.

"My place," I propose, and it doesn't even sound like a question. She licks her lip and presses her body closer to mine, giving me all the answer I need.

Suddenly the door of the office opens and we all jump in shock, Bella pulling away from me and Jasper putting Alice down and stepping back in a split second. We turn our heads to the door as Jake comes in and he pauses for a second, very aware that he interrupted something.

"I just wanted to let you know that there was a fight, security guys throw them out but they're still trying to get back in. The cops are on their way."

"Fuck!" I mutter. My attention is focused back on my work in a flash.

"Do you need help?" Jasper asks, both of us ready to head back to the crowd if needed.

I throw a quick glance at Bella and she just smiles. I'm relieved she seems to understand if we have to go and leave them behind for a moment. They also own a small business, after all; even though they must rarely encounter that kind of situation, she knows the responsibility we face, and that they come first.

"No, I got it under control. You guys can go, if you want." He throws a pointed look at the girls. "Debriefing tomorrow 3pm, as planned," he adds and walks out, closing the door behind him.

"Fuck, the one time we break the rule, he had to come in!" Jasper exclaims, running a hand in his hair.

"What rule?" Bella asks curiously.

"No banging girls in the office," I explain. "Even though we're the bosses and we virtually can do whatever the fuck we want, it's not professional and it doesn't give us much credibility."

Bella and Alice simply nod; again, they know what having responsibilities mean. I feel like shit for being caught like an immature teenager, and I know Jasper does, too.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," he says as he leads the way out of the room and down the corridor to the stair case. The girls follow us without saying a word, and I text Jake on the way, informing that we're in fact heading back home since he's more than capable of handling the club on his own. He'll have to starting next week, anyway.

I unlock the front door and let the girls get inside before Jasper closes behind us.

"This is your place? You live above the club?" Bella asks, her eyes studying her surroundings, and she seems to like what she sees.

"It's easier that way," I simply answer before tugging on her wrist to make her turn to me. "Look, I'd love to know every detail about how the fuck you girls ended up here, but not now." I drop my voice on the last words, bringing my body against Bella's again and pushing her backwards to my bedroom.

"Well said, bro," Jasper says in the same tone and from the corner of my eye I see him lifting Alice off the floor again.

We enter my room and I kick the door closed without ever breaking eye contact. Nothing can make me tear my gaze away from her again. She's gorgeous, mesmerizing. She's here.

She keeps her eyes on mine, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She's under my spell, completely mine to take.

"You're so fucking sexy. You're my teenage boy fantasy come true," I whisper against her lips, my hands tangling in her long silky hair.

"If we were in one of your fantasies, what would I do?" She smiles wickedly, offering herself to me like a present, the best one I ever got. Last week was just a game to me, a challenge. Tonight is different, she's giving me much more than what I allowed myself to want.

"Kiss me," I demand in a throaty voice, my heart speeding up. She grabs me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me to her slowly and runs the tip of her tongue on my bottom lip. I can't help but grab her ass and press my cock against her and her breath hitches. Her lips crash on mine, her tongue sliding inside my mouth languidly and I let her set the pace. I want to carve that memory inside my brain for ever; Bella Swan is kissing me, and it's the most amazing kiss I've ever had.

I trail my hands down her thighs and lift the hem of her dress, stepping away from her only to pull it over her head, and gasp as I see her underwear. She has a red bra covered in lace that goes down a few inches over her ribs, sexy without being trashy. Her panties are made of the same lace; I can see her bare pussy through it and it drives completely wild.

I pull her flush against me to kiss her again, grabbing a fistful of her hair with one hand as I slide the other inside her panties from behind. I squeeze her ass and move further down between her thighs. She moans into my mouth, arching her back in need and I give her just what she wants; I slide my middle finger inside her pussy.

"Fuck, you're so wet," I groan as I push my finger deeper. She grabs my shirt and pulls hard, tearing it open, the buttons flying in the air and dropping to the floor. "I need to fuck you, Bella. I can't wait any longer," I all but beg as her hands roam over my chest, her hips rocking in rhythm with my finger.

"Play out your little fantasy, Edward. Tell me what you want, what you've dreamed of," she says in a sultry voice, the wicked smile never leaving her plump red lips. I don't know where to start, I want her so many different ways, I almost can't choose. I slide my finger out of her only to take off her underwear, and I undress faster than I ever have before. I throw on her back on the bed and climb on top of her. I prop myself up on my forearms, hovering over her, my eyes boring into hers.

"I've had so many fantasies about you, so many ways I pictured myself fucking you." She's writhing under me, her legs spread wide, begging for my cock; but I don't give it to her just yet. I graze the head of my dick along her pussy to feel how wet she is. I pause at her entrance and she squeezes my ass, trying to pull me closer but I don't move an inch. "I imagined every position, your lips around my cock, your legs around my waist, your tits bouncing every time I thrust into you."

"Oh God. Fuck me Edward, please," she begs, her voice desperate, her body trembling with anticipation, just like mine.

"I imagined you lying under me, on all fours, or with your knees behind your ears," I continue, my stare locked on hers, my lips brushing against hers. "So many positions, so many fantasies to fulfil."

She moans pleadingly but I keep teasing her, struggling to keep control as my cock aches from the need to be inside her.

"Tell me you want me," I demand in a rough voice, still not moving my hips.

"Please, yes. Edward, I want you," she says breathlessly.

"Tell me you want my cock," I order again and she lifts her legs to push her heels into my ass, her hands gripping my shoulders.

"I want your cock, Edward, so fucking badly," she whimpers and I thrust into her hard once, making her scream in pleasure. I groan, too, completely overwhelmed by the blissful feeling of her around me again. I pause for a moment, burying myself as deep as I can, and we're both panting.

"You like that, Bella?" I ask as I slide completely out of her. "Do you like my cock inside of you?"

"Fuck yes. More, please," she whimpers again. Her skin is flushed, her heart racing as fast as mine and she's out of breath.

"I fucking love hearing you beg for me," I grunt as I thrust hard again and slide out. "You know what never changed, no matter what the fantasy was?"

"I was screaming your name," she answers in the most erotic voice I've ever heard and I can't hold it any longer. I start pounding into her forcefully without stopping, slamming hard repeatedly as my name escapes her beautiful lips over and over. I keep my eyes on hers, watching her lose herself in this, as much as I am. Her heels are pushing into my ass, her hips lifting to meet me each time I thrust, her nails scratching my shoulders.

My movements are rough, wild; I'm desperate, lost in her. She screams again and again, repeating my name, how much she likes what I'm doing to her, until her walls clamp violently around my cock, bringing me over the edge with her and I come inside her with a loud grunt.

We lay there panting for a few moments. I try to get my breathing back to normal, grab the covers and pull them over us. I slide out of her without releasing her frail body, and I instantly miss the sensation of being inside her. Her eyes are still on mine, completely spent and satisfied, and I ghost my lips on hers, kissing her softly, tenderly. She lets out a contented sigh, her eyes fluttering close. I hold her tighter, her body crushed against mine, an unfamiliar heavenly feeling creeping its way inside my chest.

That's a part I've also often envisioned in my fantasies, but somehow I love it more than I could've imagined: holding her in my arms, her body fitting perfectly against mine, and falling asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews you left me for the last chapter...Heidi is now officially bald! I love you so much :D**_

_**Thanks to theotherbella for her amazing beta job, as always!**_

_**On a side note, my other fic **_**His Apartment**_** is nominated for Top Ten completed fic of the month on www . twifanfictionrecs . com ! Read it if you still haven't, and go vote! Thx**_

_**Now, what did you think of Edward & Jasper's reaction? Leave a review and tell me! **_


End file.
